bats_banshee_brigadefandomcom-20200213-history
Resurrection
The most action packed video in the series. "Resurrection" opens with deserted shots. Randy gives a voice over on how spirits roam free in Autumn. It is explained that Ember is one of the good spirits. Starting exactly where "Extinction" concluded (July 2014), Randy closes his bedroom door and makes his way to the closet. He finds the Frog and Whale are missing. Ember explains that she threw them in the trash, causing Randy to freak out. He goes on saying that he respects the dead enough to give them a proper burial. Ember tells him to get over it and move on with his life. Now in October, Randy continues to struggle with his remorse. A dimly lit car scene shines new light on why Randy carried out his vicious act. It is explained that he bears a curse that causes him to talk to imaginary objects. For the curse to be lifted he would have to murder all of the imaginary objects that he has encountered (Mr. Horse Head, Froggy, the Whale, etc). Randy feels that ending his own life would bring him true happiness. Later that night, Randy is awaken at 3am by a girl named, Jen. She calls him numerous times before speaking. Jen says that she wants to be friends. As the eerie conversation progresses, she claims to be in the house. She plays a game of hide and seek, with Randy being the seeker. He cautiously makes his way into the kitchen. His phone rings; static is on the other line. He checks his surveillance cameras and discovers Froggy was toying with him the entire time from his front porch. Froggy then appears behind Ember. Randy takes off running. After a wild goose chase through the house, Randy finds himself back at the scene of the crime; the murder scene. He locks himself in and hides in a corner of the room. Out of nowhere the Whale appears next to him. The chase continues as Randy makes his way to his car. With his keys missing, he is forced to head back inside. He heads down a dark hallway and is boxed in by Froggy and the Whale. Seemingly trapped, Ember saves the day by blasting the Whale out of the air with one of her spells. As Randy gets away, he is once again cornered. Froggy and the Whale fly towards him. Randy exclaims for Ember to blast them. Being he is in the line of fire, she isn't easily convinced. With Froggy and Whale inches from his face, Ember fires an orb of light at the them, with Randy caught in the middle of it. All three fall to the floor. Froggy and the Whale disappear as Randy regains consciousness, with a huge grin on his face. The evil spirits that overshadowed the two creatures have been extinguished. The two are shown lifeless on a table, five feet from where Ember is standing. Randy asks if there's a way to bring his friends back to life. The video ends with Ember explaining that to reinstate a curse, the one who was first murdered has to be resurrected (Mr. Horse Head). Randy loses consciousness and the video fades to black. FACTS - The fourth episode in the "Finale" saga. - The fifth Halloween video in "PioneersProductions" history (The Burglar 8, The Worst Halloween Ever, Mr. Horse Head Lives, A Furby's Calling). - Every scene, with the exception of the opening shots and phone call scene, had to be shot two or more times. - The original chase sequence and ending was filmed during the day time due to filming limitations. Ten days later, on October 26, 2014, it was re-shot at night. October 26th is also the same date that Mr. Horse Head was cremated (October 26, 2011). Three shots from the daytime footage are shown during the chase sequence. The ending scene with Randy on the floor is also from the daytime footage ending. - There were three endings for this video. The original ending involved the blast killing Randy. He appears floating next to Ember during the final lines in the video. The second ending was filmed during the daytime (October 16, 2014). The third ending was the one seen in the video; a mixture of both the daytime and nighttime cuts. The daytime footage is seen when Randy awakes from the blast on the floor, through the end of the video. - The opening scene with Randy and Ember discussing the Frog and Whale being thrown into the trash had to be filmed twice, due to Randy's hair length appearing too short. - The first video in "PioneersProductions" history with an original soundtrack. Every track in the video was originally composed by Randy, whereas "Extinction" had songs composed by various artists. - The "Phone Call" scene and soundtrack spooked Randy for days as he cut the scene. This track almost wasn't even made to begin with. After struggling for days to write a score for the scene, Randy was minutes away from using a Royalty Free Music track. With a lot of luck, he ended up composing the eeriest track on the album. - The "Stalked" track (heard during the chase sequence) was inspired by John Carpenter's "Halloween/Halloween II", "The Shape Talks/The Shape Stalks Again" track. - Ember's whereabouts during the chase sequence remain a mystery. - The most frustrating production in "PioneersProductions" history***. - A Halloween version of "Comeback Song" is played during the opening title sequence. Strings and piano were overdubbed by Randy for a Halloween feel. Andrew Blank's vocals have flanger effects to sound more ghostly. - Randy was forced to get the video shot and edited before Halloween because of hand surgery (on Halloween); due to the accident while filming "Extinction". - There is a continuity error with the Whale when he first appears next to Randy. The spiritual glows are missing. - The video took 19 days to film. Filming took place on 12 of those 19 days. Filming concluded on the night of October 26, 2014; only 5 days before Halloween. The original ending was filmed during the daytime due to filming limitations on October 16th. By pure luck, an opportunity arose on the evening of October 26th to re-film the entire second half of the episode. The original daytime footage started just after Randy sees Froggy on the security camera. - "Resurrection" is the only episode in the series to not have its title on the soundtrack album cover. This was later corrected in the "2015 Remaster". - "Resurrection" holds the record for the most days filmed and for longest filming span (12 days filmed out of 19). - "Resurrection" is the longest video in the series and in "PioneersProductions" history; sitting at 18 mins 05 seconds long. The "PioneersProductions Anthology" is omitted from this list. - "Resurrection" holds the record for most film footage, with 383 clips. "A Furby's Calling" is the runner up, with 365 clips. - "Resurrection" holds the record for most visual effects in "PioneersProductions" history. - In the phone call scene, as Randy peers out the kitchen window an image was used to show the deserted yard. Cameras can't record in darkness without additional lighting, so an image with the flash enabled was used instead. One of the trees is broken in half. On July 08, 2014, near tornadic winds passed through Randy's backyard. The gusts took out the halves of two trees in the side yard. - Mallory Suzzane (Ember Florez's voice over actress) wasn't told in her script about what would happen throughout the video. Only her lines were written in the script. *** "Welcome to the Squad / Curtain Call" will forever go down as the most frustrating productions; however, being they were considered "scrapped/ unfinished" productions, they aren't considered to be legit productions.